


Online

by denimcharlie



Series: macdennis [17]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Catfish - Freeform, M/M, Murder, blame shane dawson's catfish videos, online hookup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 01:45:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11117301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denimcharlie/pseuds/denimcharlie





	Online

_**muscle_boy101:** Has anyone told you how cute you are :) x_  
_**darkden565:** Yes, Plenty of people have._  
_**muscle_boy101:** Where are you from? x_  
_**darkden565:**  South Philadelphia._  
_**muscle_boy101:** No way!! So am I! x_  
_**muscle_boy101:** Have you ever been to Paddy’s pub, Me and my buddy Charlie own it x_  
_**darkden565:** Is that the shit hole with all the rats and all the bums outside?_  
_**muscle_boy101:** Well the rats are under control, Charlie bashes their heads in, we can’t do that to the bums x_  
_**darkden565:** Sure you can._  
_**muscle_boy101:** What do you mean? x_  
_**darkden565:** Forget it._  
_**muscle_boy101:** So, what are you looking for on here?, a relationship or a hookup? x_  
_**darkden565:** I want a hookup, nothing more._  
_**darkden565:** I have no time for other people, especially those like yourself._  
_**muscle_boy101:** Dude, you’re on Grindr, you are clearly into guys x_  
_**darkden565:** I am, you are significantly lower class than myself. _  
_**darkden565:** Do you want to hookup or am I wasting my time here?_  
_**muscle_boy101:** Sure, you’re cute and I’m a man with needs ;) x_

  
_“Harrowing news today in South Philadelphia, Local bar owner Ronald ‘Mac’ McDonald was found next to the dumpster behind the bar he owned with best friend Charlie Kelly._

_Mr McDonald was discovered by Mr Kelly with multiple stab wounds to his chest and abdomen. Although cause of death has been determined as blunt force trauma to the head"  The news reporter says from the scene “I’m Jackie Denardo with the Channel 5 news”_


End file.
